


Surprise!

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Omega!Finn, Past Non-Con, a "I'll get my parents together or die trying" fic, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: The last thing Kylo expected was his nearly 7 year old son standing in the hangar bay.Or, Kylo has a surprise son whose sole goal is to get his parents back together.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 120





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!  
> There is non-Con that is mentioned in this story and explained in the story. Because the prologue of this story starts when Finn is 17 there is past underage. I don't know if I should have tagged it since the story will be focused during 34 ABY and past that so um enjoy!
> 
> There was a fanfic a few years back that I read where Finn and Kylo had a son but Finn didn't know about the kid. I tried to find it recently but I couldn't... then I started thinking what if it was Kylo who didn't know and I wrote this (but with an ABO twist). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> ** Thanks to FinnStanForLife I've found a thread to the work that I read! The AO3 link no longer works but here is the thread if anyone is interested: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=8911225#cmt8911225

28 ABY. Snoke’s throne room.

“Is this the boy? Bring him to me.” Snoke commanded. He was sitting in his throne as he watched the stormtrooper cadet approach him. 

Snoke couldn’t be more pleased with himself as he watched the cadet holding the small bundle close to him.

“Ah, let me get a good look at him,” Snoke said as he gently pulled down part of the cloth to reveal the newborn baby’s face.

The first thing that caught Snoke eyes was the head full of curly black hair. The baby was awake his brown eyes looking back at Snoke. The baby’s eyes were that of his apprentice’s no doubt but the rest of the baby’s physical traits resembled the cadet. The child looks were no concern of him but Snoke knew that this baby was destined for greatness.

Snoke reached for the child and the cadet pulled back causing the guards to move. 

Snoke chuckled while he raised his hand, commanding his men to stop. “That’s good, it’s natural for an omega to be protective of their children. May I?”

The cadet was hesitant but slowly handed over the child to the Snoke. 

“Yes,” Snoke said as he held the child up, “you gave birth to a strong healthy baby, you should be proud, FN-2187.”

“I am, sir.” 

“Have you thought what to name him?” 

“I wasn’t sure about it but I came up with a name.”

“Oh,” Snoke said. “I was going to give you some suggestions.”

Snoke said suggestion but FN-2187 heard it more as I’ve already named him. “What are your suggestions, sir?”

“Vader, maybe Sidious, perhaps even Anakin,” Snoke answered as he rubbed the baby’s cheek.

FN-2187 didn’t like the first two names, “Anakin is a nice name.”

Snoke laughed but it sounded far more eerie than cheerful. “What name did you come up with FN-2187? This is your child after all.”

“Jacen,” FN-2187 answered.

“Hmm, Jacen Anakin Ren. That’s acceptable,” Snoke smiled at the baby before he handed him back to FN-2187. “A part of you and part of my apprentice, it’s only fair, don’t you agree?” 

“It’s more than acceptable, sir. It’s perfect,” FN-2187 said as he rocked his child in his arms.

FN-2187 looked up immediately and towards the door when he felt the back of his neck burning.

“Ah, it seems my apprentice is here. You should get going FN-2187, Captain Phasma will brief you. Oh and congratulations on being rewarded squad leader.” 

“Thank you, sir,” FN-2187 said as one of the elite troopers briefly held the child for him to put on his helmet.

His child was handed back to him and the elite troopers surrounded the two as they walked them out of the throne room. They walked past Kylo Ren, Snoke’s apprentice, he gave a quick glance to the group but his attention was called by his master. 

Kylo Ren didn’t know that he walked past his omega and his child. How could he possibly knew since the night that took place had been lost to him, due to Snoke’s orders. He didn't know why he kept feeling a pull towards a certain trooper whose stats were outstanding but his duty was just sanitation. He was clueless to their connection and of his own child’s existence. A shame really, but the look on his face when his child appears before him for the first time? Priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

34 ABY

“Jacen!” Finn called out as he walked into their room. It was spacious enough for the two of them, a gift from the general. “Grandma Leia brought some chocolate for you!”

The door shut behind Finn and yet he didn’t hear a response from his son. He didn’t hear anything at all which was strange. It was late but it was too early for his son to be asleep. Even if he was, his son never could sleep with complete silence.

“Jacen? Baby?” Finn called out again as the door for Jacen’s room slid open. He saw him lying in the bed and he smiled as he walked in and turned on the fan.

Finn was prepared to leave the room before his instincts told him something wasn’t right. Finn approached the bed, “Jacen,” he called out softly as he pulled back the comforter. His eyes widen when he saw the pillow. There was a note on the pillow and Finn read it multiple times before he cussed and storm out of their room.

Meanwhile farther away in the galaxy, an undesignated pod had docked itself into the Finalizer’s hangar bay. 

The stormtroopers surrounded the pod as protocol and were awaiting further instructions.

“Status report.” Captain Phasma commanded as she approached them.

Before the squad leader could answer the pod began to hiss as smoke escaped. Soon there was coughing heard as a child rose from the smoke, waving it away from his face. 

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” the child spoke as he stood up. He was wearing dark grey robes with a hood pulled over his curly hair.

The stormtroopers weren’t sure whether to hold the child at gunpoint or not. “Woah! Is this greeting for me? Surely you wouldn’t shoot the Prince of the First Order!”

“Prince?” 

“There’s a Prince?”

“When did we get a prince?” 

The child coughs loudly as he places his hands on his hips, “I, Jacen Ren, have returned to see my father, the supreme leader--” he stops in the middle of his declaration when he notices the shiny silver armor. “Phasma!” the child jumps out of the pod and runs towards captain Phasma, wrapping his arms around her armor.

“Jacen--what are you doing here?!”

“You mean why am I here after you helped Papa and me escape?” The child questions as he lets go of Phasma, “easy! Snoke is dead so, I came back!” 

“And why are you here without F--your papa?”

“Another guy is hanging on to Papa and I don’t like it!” Jacen explained as he threw his arms into the air and started pacing. “Papa and daddy belong together! I was told the force brought them together and I’m not going to just stand there and let him destroy that!” Jacen stated as he turned and looked at Phasma, “so I came up with a plan! I’m going to bring Papa and daddy together again! It would be too hard to bring daddy there so, Papa is coming here!”

Phasma shook her head as she sighed, “no. absolutely not. Get back in your pod and go back to where you came from, Jacen.”

Jacen pouts, “but.”

“No, don’t give me that look.” Phasma stated, “you know what, how about one of our pilots escorts you back home? Maybe I should do it personally,” Phasma said as she moved and picked up Jacen, throwing him over her shoulder easily.

“You can’t stop me, Phasma!” Jacen shouts as he hits the back of Phasma’s armor. 

“You’re going back to your papa and that’s final, Jacen! I’m not going to argue about this with you,” Phasma responded.

Phasma paused as she felt a tingling sensation around her body, “Oh kriffin’ stars.”

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and General Hux were walking through the halls of the finalizer. General Hux was debriefing Kylo Ren on the recent events much to Kylo’s disdain. He’d rather not have these debriefing sessions but it was better to keep a close eye on someone like Armitage Hux. They were walking past the Hangar, Hux looked up quickly before returning to his datapad. His mind didn’t process what he had seen so he looked up again to see Captain Phasma and stormtroopers floating in the air as a big circle.

He stood still as he watched Captain Phasma pointing in the air. Kylo noticed Hux's absence by his heels. As he turned back to look at the general, his eyes froze on the same sight, except there were even more men this time joining them.

“Hangar bay. Now!” Kylo ordered as he started to storm his way to the hangar bay with Hux back on his heels. 

Armitage Hux was the first one to walk in the hangar bay, he could hear Captain Phasma shouting before the doors even opened. “What in the blazing hell is going on here?!” Armitage shouted then he came to a sudden halt as he saw the child.

Jacen looked over at Hux and his eyes narrowed before he saw Kylo walking behind the general. Quickly his eyes grew large with excitement and a bright smile appeared on his face, “Daddy!”

With force quickness, Jacen made his way to an unexpecting Kylo. As Jacen hugged Kylo, Captain Phasma and the stormtroopers fell down on the ground.

Armitage Hux quickly made his way to help Captain Phasma off the ground, “what is he doing here?” Hux questioned through gritted teeth.

Kylo tilted his head as he looked down at the head of curly brown hair, “Da-daddy?” He questioned as he pointed between him and the child. His brows were low and his mouth gaped wide, “what?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'd just like to say I'm an idiot. When I uploaded this fic I might have been slightly intoxicated and I might have only posted just half of chapter one so here is the rest of chapter one.

Shortly, Armitage and Phasma managed to escort Kylo and Jacen towards Kylo’s office. Armitage pushed Kylo along as he kept muttering to himself about being a dad. Phasma had it the easiest since Jacen just wanted to ride on Phasma’s shoulders.

Jacen ended up sitting in Kylo’s chair, his legs waving as he drank his juice box and ate his snack. Armitage ordered it to prepared for him since he heard Jacen mutter that he was hungry. While Jacen ate his snack, Kylo paced in the office thinking to himself about his current situation. He glanced at Phasma and Armitage wondering how did they know about Jacen, his supposed offspring, yet he can’t remember the possibility of fathering a child. He always used protection and he never left his condoms behind, and Kylo could only think is Jacen really his son?

There was a possibility, he saw the brief demonstration of Jacen’s force abilities and for his young age, Jacen was exceptional--gifted. When it came to physical traits Kylo was a bit more skeptical. Kylo kept looking Jacen over repeatedly, his light brown skin, his dark curly hair, and his eyes… it was Jacen’s eyes. They reminded him of his own and of his father. 

Kylo ran his hands through his hair as he turns towards the child, “you, what’s your name?”

Jacen looked up at Kylo, “Jacen Anakin Ren.”

“Jacen Anakin Ren,” Kylo mutters to himself, “maybe he is my kid. How old are you?”

“Six,” Captain Phasma and Armitage Hux answered in unison, gaining Kylo’s brief glare in the progress.

“Actually,” Jacen started as he crossed his arms. “I’ll be seven in less than a week!”

“Seven! In a week?!” Kylo mutters again as he crossed his arms. “This doesn’t make any sense. Not to be rude, but I don’t remember the possibility of knocking someone up seven years ago.”

Jacen glared at Kylo, “it wasn’t just someone--it was Papa.” Jacen pouts. He sighs as he looks down at his feet, “I shouldn’t be mad at you for not knowing. Snoke said you weren't ready to be with us.”

Kylo stops in his steps at the mention of Snoke, “He said that to you?”

Jacen nodded, “Papa, Phasma, and Hux were there too.”

“Explain. Either of you.”

“You sired a child,” Hux began. “Snoke saw Jacen’s potential and decided to keep him under the Order’s protection and train him. Snoke didn’t tell me about Jacen’s existence until he was one year old.” 

“Between the two of us, I was the first to know about Jacen and his bearer,” Phamsa explained. “Jacen and his bearer lived together until it was time for Jacen’s training. Since his bearer still had full visitation rights either Hux or I would escort him to avoid confusion and curiosity.”

“One day, Jacen asked when the three of you could be reunited as a family since he didn’t like the attention Hux was giving his bearer,” Phasma said, ignoring the way Hux scoffed in the background. “Snoke’s response was when you had completed your training and when Jacen had made progress in his own training only then would Snoke allow him and his bearer to live together again.” 

“Where did he keep them?”

“The bearer was stationed on the finalizer,” Armitage began.

“And Jacen lived on Starkiller,” Phasma ended. “I aided in his bearer’s retrieval of his son.” 

“Wait--” Kylo hold up his hand, “he was stationed on the Finalizer? As in high command or--”

“Let’s just get to it--it’s Finn, FN-2187, sir,” Captain Phasma said, she decided it would be best to just rip the band-aid clean off. There was no reason to delay what he would be learning so soon.

“I--with that traitor?!”

“Papa wasn’t a traitor!” Jacen shouted, “I told him to escape! I failed my test and I was afraid Snoke would take it out on Papa again!” 

“Test? Which test?” Kylo asked. He saw Jacen’s power earlier in the hangar bay, but he didn’t know which one of Snoke’s tests could possibly be given to a child. Kylo knew from experience the ordeal of one of Snoke’s tests and of the consequences if you’d fail.

Before Jacen could answer, an officer had entered the room.

“What?” Kylo snapped, irritated from being interrupted.

“There is a message on F-channel, the general said he wanted to be alerted right away if a message appeared on that channel.” The officer explained, not wanting to be the victim of Kylo’s irritation.

“Give it and you’re dismissed,” Armitage said as he took the data-pad.

“F-channel? It’s Papa! He is on the way!” Jacen smiled brightly. “Snoke said that the force brought you and Papa together, at least he was right about that.” Jacen moved from his seat, “C’mon on Hux, now when Papa gets here you better stay far away from him--”

The rest of Jacen’s words were muted as the door shut behind Jacen and Armitage.

Kylo’s brows furrowed, “Snoke told him that bantha shit?”

Captain Phasma sighed, “that was his love story for the two of you. It’s better than the truth, I suppose.”

“And the truth is?”

“I don’t know, sir. Finn is the only one that knows now, you’ll have to ask him.” Captain Phasma said, “Now, let’s catch up to them before Jacen throws him out of an airlock or worse.”

“He’d do that?” Kylo asked as they walked out of his office.

“He’s tried it before.”

“Huh, then I guess he really is my son,” Kylo said earning a pointed look from Captain Phasma. “What?”

“Nothing, sir,” Captain Phasma responded with a small smile on her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

They were to meet in neutral territory, on the way to the meeting spot Kylo watched his son with much curiosity. This was his child, who was eager and happy to meet him even though he went almost seven years without Kylo knowing of his existence. If Kylo was put in the same circumstances he surely would have been pissed. 

It was Finn who contacted Hux via the F-Channel. Jacen kindly informed Kylo that he overheard Hux telling Finn that he set up the F-Channel only for Finn. Kylo could tell that Jacen wasn’t pleased by Hux friendly advances while Kylo just found them to be intriguing but still annoying, which was nothing new. Finn contacted saying that he knew Jacen was there and sent a location to meet. Kylo and Hux wasted no time ensuring that Kylo’s ship was ready for departure.

Kylo wasn’t surprised that they weren’t the first to arrive. He stood near the entrance of the ramp and he clicked his tongue when he saw the Millenium Falcon. Rey and Poe were standing outside along with Finn were waiting anxiously. As Kylo walked down the ramp, he saw his father and Chewie walking out of the falcon.

Kylo felt a small hand slide into his own and he looked down at Jacen as he waved and shouted for Finn. Finn looked up at smiled at them, it threw Kylo off-guard but he knew it was for Jacen. Finn didn’t waste any time as he rushed over to them.

They met halfway, Rey and Poe followed Finn over, neither of them trusted Kylo to be so close to Finn and Jacen. 

Finn gave Jacen a stern look, “Jacen--” Finn called out as he lowered himself to Jacen’s height and quickly pulled his son into his arms. “Stars! Are you okay? Nothing didn’t happen to you, right?”

Finn pulls back as he looks Jacen over for any cuts or bruises. “I’m fine, Papa,” Jacen smiles.

Finn sighs, “good, that good. Don’t you ever do anything like that again!” Finn stated as he looked up at Jacen. Jacen frowned, for a brief second he didn’t think he was going to get scolded. 

“Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was afraid something bad would have happened to you! Don’t you ever make me worry like that again--okay?”

Jacen looked up to see Finn’s pinky and he smiled and curled his pinky against Finn’s. “I promise I won’t, Papa!” Jacen sealed the promise with a kiss on their pinky.

“That’s my boy,” Finn cooed as he kissed Jacen on the forehead, “now go get on the ship.”

“Is daddy coming with us?”

Finn brows lowered and his voice became soft, he quickly glanced up at Kylo, “Jacen--”

“No! You said that when the time was right, you would tell daddy and we could live together!” Jacen pouted. “Snoke is dead now, he can’t hurt us anymore! And you promised.”

“I will tell him all that he needs to know but us living together? It’s not that simple, baby.” 

“It is simple, Papa! Snoke told me thousands of times,” Jacen stated as he looked between his parents. “The force brought you two together,” Jacen explained as he grabbed Finn’s hand in his left and Kylo’s in his right. “The force is never wrong. The force cannot lie. It is universal, and it brought you together because you’re destined to be together forever and ever!”

Jacen finished his speech by bringing Finn’s and Kylo’s hands together. Finn and Kylo both looked down at their hands before they looked up at each other. 

“Jacen,” Finn called out as he pulled his hand away. 

Jacen frowned and his eyes became teary, “It’s all his fault!” Jacen shouted as he glared back at Poe.

“Jacen--what?” Finn reached out for his son then he heard Poe collapsing behind them. 

He saw Rey trying to help Poe, and Poe was clinging to his throat, his eyes tearing and his face quickly turning red. “Jacen Anakin Ren!” Finn sternly shouted as he looked down at his son. “Stop right now or--”

To Kylo’s surprise, Jacen stopped immediately.

“It’s not fair!” Jacen cried before he stormed away and headed towards the falcon. 

“Kriffin’ stars,” Finn muttered before he started to chase after Jacen.

“So,” Armitage started as he looked down at Poe. “Nice to know I’m not the only one the brat hates.” 

“He doesn’t hate me,” Poe coughed as he stood up. “It’s just a misunderstanding.”

“Right cause a misunderstanding would get you force choked.”

“Oh, is that too light compared to what Kylo does?” Rey mocked.

Kylo merely clicks his tongue and rolled his eyes. “I’m not here to argue with you. I’m here to figure out how I have a son. Do you two know anything? Tell me, then I’ll be on my way.”

Poe sighed, “no, we don't. Even if we did it’s not our place to tell you.”

“General Leia and Han might know,” Rey stated. “You could go ask him right now but I doubt you have the balls to do it.”

Kylo’s brow rose to the challenge and he smirked. He could do it, how hard could it be to walk over and ask a simple question? He’d get the answers he wanted and then he would leave.

  
  


Finn found Jacen on the ship, it wasn’t very hard. He found him in Han’s room, curled up under the sheets. He could hear Jacen sniffing and he sat down on the bed. Finn was silent as he reached out and stroked Jacen’s back gently. When Jacen’s cries had softened Finn softly called out to him to come out. 

Jacen slowly crawled out from under the bedsheets, his eyes were puffy and red. He had snot running down his nose and Finn grabbed his tissues in his pocket and used it to wipe his son's face. “What’s up with you and Poe lately? You used to like him. He was your best bud! You’d have him fly you around in his x-wing, play games together, and you’d even share your cookies with him.”

Jacen huffs as he crosses his arms and legs looking away. “Now, Jacen. I’m not going to know what’s wrong if you don’t talk to me.”

“He’s trying to take you away from us,” Jacen answered.

“No one can take me away from you,” Finn responded. “Don’t you know that?”

Jacen nodded, “he’s trying to get between you and daddy, and I don’t like that. At all.”

“Jacen…” Finn sighed, “Poe is just my friend.”

“Nuh-uh! Friends don’t kiss each other on the lips--only daddy can kiss your lips!”

“Don’t you kiss my lips?”

“That’s different!”

“So, I guess you saw us that night,” Finn started and he looked over at Jacen to see him nod. “It was just a kiss, Jacen. I kissed Poe first and--” Finn paused briefly. “Poe didn’t know that--Just know that it won’t happen again.”

“Why? You have daddy.”

“Papa just got lonely,” Finn admitted honestly. He could see Jacen working this around in his mind. 

“Once we live with daddy again you won’t be lonely anymore,” Jacen said, adding a point to his case. “But, Poe knew about daddy--what did he not know?”

Finn paused, Jacen was too young to understand now. “You know how papa is different from daddy? Snoke told you didn’t he?”

Jacen nodded, “Papa is an omega and daddy is an alpha, right?”

Finn nods, “that’s right. Sometimes when an omega and alpha come together they bond. That bond is hard to break and that bond lets others know that they have found their special person.”

“How?”

“It can be seen or smelled, sometimes both. I use something to prevent that.”

“Can I see it?” Jacen asked with his eyes full of curiosity, “pleeease?”

“Okay but only for a quick second,” Finn said as he reached behind his neck. Slowly he pulled off the fake skin patch. They were expensive but highly effective and worth it. He never had to worry about the expenses since Snoke provided them and he made sure to take all that he could when he left. 

“Woah,” Jacen said as he looked at the mark on the back on Finn’s neck. It was Kylo’s bite mark, and from it came Kylo’s scent. “It smells like daddy.” 

Finn nodded as he put the patch back in place. Jacen was slightly upset that he covered it up so soon, “this is just between me and you, okay?”

  
  


“Okaay,” Jacen responded. “So, then you and daddy really are destined to be together, right? He is your special person, right? Why keep him away?”

Finn takes a brief moment as he thinks about his answer. “You know how Snoke had lied to you before? Well--”

“He couldn’t have lied about that, papa! It’s the force, the force doesn’t lie. It can’t!”

“Baby, yes the  _ force _ brought us together but that doesn’t mean we are destined--”

“You are! You have to be!” Jacen interrupted, his eyes growing teary again. “If you’re not, th-then you didn't want me!”

Finn brows furrowed, “Woah! What?!”

“I’m the proof of your love, right? Snoke got really, really mad at me one day because I chose you, he said that neither of you never wanted me!”

“What-no-no-no baby c’mere.” Finn said as he quickly pulled Jacen into his arms. “Snoke said hateful things that aren’t true. You,” Finn began as he lifted Jacen’s face. “You Jacen Anakin Ren are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Nothing is going to ever change that--who is my favorite person in the whole wide galaxy?”

Jacen sniffs, “me.”

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Jacen Anakin Ren! I’m your favorite person in the whole wide galaxy!” 

Outside the room, Kylo paused before he entered. He thought to himself that he should have just waited outside. He didn’t know what could be better, walking in on this or standing outside awkwardly why exchanging glances and looks with everyone else. 

“Who do I love the most?” Finn asked.

Jacen hums, “hmm, daddy?”

Kylo brows squinted and he held his breath as he waited to hear Finn’s response.

“No, silly,” Finn said as he ruffled his son's curly hair. “I love you the most.” 

“I love Papa the most too!” Jacen said as he leaned up and quickly peck Finn on the lips. 

Kylo smiled as he heard the two and as he started to leave Jacen called out to him. “Daddy?”

Finn looked up to see Kylo standing between the door, “how long have you been there?”

Kylo coughs, “not long. We need to talk, I’ll be outside waiting for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Finn and Jacen walked down the ramp to see Han, Chewie, Poe, and Rey talking amongst each other. Armitage and Phasma were near but not too close, and Finn could see Kylo in the distance, standing in the sandy beach.

“Hey buddy,” Poe greeted first, “everything alright?”

“Everything is fine,” Jacen answered to Poe’s surprise. “Poe,”

“Yeah?” Poe asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

“I’m sorry for choking you earlier, and Hux!” 

Hux looked up from his datapad, one of his brows higher than the others. 

Jacen crossed his arms and slightly pouted, “I guess I’m sorry for threatening to toss you out an airlock if you got too close to papa.” 

“I guess your apology is accepted,” Hux responded quickly returning his attention to the datapad.

“I’m not mad at you, Lil buddy. How about we play catch?” Poe asked causing Jacen’s eyes to light up.

“Yeah! Let’s play!” Jacen shouted Finn knew that he was going to pull all of them into play catch with him.

“Have fun, I’ll be over there,” Finn nodded towards Kylo’s direction.

“I know,” Jacen smiled. This is what he wanted--his parents together. He traveled across the galaxy to make this happen. 

Before Finn walked too far, Rey pulled him to the side. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, Rey. Really.” Finn answered, “just watch him for me, okay? I don’t want him to hear the true story.”

Rey nodded, “of course.”

Finn sighs as he looks up at Kylo, his hair blowing in the wind. “I’ll be back.”

Each step towards Kylo seemed heavier than the last until Finn was standing next to him as they stood on the beach, looking out at the ocean. Finn wasn’t sure if Kylo heard everything and he was hoping that he didn’t. He wasn’t completely ready to have this conversation with Kylo, to re-tell these memories. He didn’t have to tell Han and Leia everything, just what they needed to know. 

“So, we have a son together,” Kylo said after a period of silence. “How?”

“By knocking me up,” Finn’s brows lowered. The last thing he expected his six-year-old son to ask him was ‘what does knocking someone up mean?’ 

Caught off guard, Kylo coughed and winced, “Why don’t I remember it?”

“I was 17 years old about to go through my final examinations as a cadet and then I presented as an Omega.” Finn began, “There is a standard procedure for cadets who present as Omegas, but Snoke saw my file--he saw that I was better than the alpha cadets. At the time of my first heat, you also were going through a rut. Snoke saw the opportunity for a contingency plan--that’s how he put it. Instead of giving you medicine to suppress your rut he gave you the opposite and had us locked in the same room together.”

Kylo’s lips were tight as was his jaw, “did he tell you all of this?”

“He explained his contingency plan when it was discovered that I was pregnant. As for the drugs, I remember hearing that much--the doctor promised that you wouldn’t remember.” 

“This contingency plan?”

“Basically, just for you to have a successor. Either he was going to present Jacen to you when training was complete or Jacen was going to take your place if you failed or became rebellious.”

Kylo nodded, “Jacen mentioned that Snoke trained him and gave him tests. He said he failed once and told you to escape because Snoke would take it out on you.” Kylo noticed how Finn flinched when he mentioned the tests. 

“Yes, Snoke trained him but Snoke learned that between you two that Jacen was the rebellious one--I don’t know what the tests were--”

“If you knew you would want to bring Snoke back to life just to kill him again,” Kylo said gritting his teeth. “I’m feeling like doing that right about now.”

“Oh trust me, Snoke dying just once is good enough for me.”

“Did you take on the punishment for when Jacen failed to comply?”

Finn nodded his head, “he--”

“You don’t have to tell me. Snoke was cruel--I know that better than anyone.”

“I should tell you since it involved you,” Finn admitted.

“Me?”

“Snoke would induce your rut and then lock us in a room together--as soon as it was over, well Jacen saw the aftermath. Jacen didn’t know what Snoke had done to me no kid wants to see their parent in pain.”

“How many times?”

“No more than six times, Jacen didn’t start rebelling until he was 5.”

Kylo let’s go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He wanted to scream and he wanted to kill Snoke all over again, but this time make it painful. Kylo’s hands covered his face and he lets out a muffled scream. It was loud enough for Finn to hear but muffled to prevent the rest from running towards them with concern.

“And he told him that we’re destined like some dumb fairytale?! When the truth is a nightmare, fuck!”

“I’d rather him not know the truth--he’s too young and I’m afraid he’d lose it.”

“I’m sure he’d hate me if he’d learned I was the one that hurt you during those times. You’d think he’d force choke me or toss me out of an airlock?” 

Finn laughed, “that shouldn’t be funny.” 

Kylo smirked, “yeah, well, you’re the one that’s laughing.” Kylo looked down at Finn and smiled. He cleared his throat as he focused on the ocean. “So, what happens now?”

“He wants us to live together but that’s impossible.”

Kylo slightly frowned, “oh?” 

“You live on the finalizer and I’m not putting us there again,” Finn explained. “What if we do something like this?”

Kylo quirked his brow, “meaning?”

“Every month or so we get together so you two can spend time together, that is if it’s alright with you.”

“It’s doable.”

“Whew!” Finn breathed out as he stretches his arms, “that wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be.”

“I have one more question--who named him?”

“I did--well sorta. I had come up with a name when Snoke presented me with his ‘suggestions’. Out of the names he suggested I picked Anakin. I came up with the name Jacen myself.” Finn answered.

“Anything else?” Finn asked. He wanted to get back to his son, but mostly to put some distance between him and Kylo. The back of his neck was burning under his patch. It was always like this even when he was just a standard trooper. Finn knew that Kylo was there or approaching because of the tingling sensation in his neck. The rare and nerve-wrecking moments when Kylo would just stare at him had the back of his neck feeling like it was on fire.

Kylo didn’t have any more questions and he walked behind Finn as they made their way back to the group. Kylo looked down at Finn’s neck and he didn’t see a bonding mark--he thought so as much since he couldn’t smell his scent on Finn. He was nervous that he bonded with Finn during with one of his ruts. It was miraculous to know that they spent intimate times together and yet Finn came out unmarked. He believed that perhaps Snoke made him wear a collar to prevent that--it would be unfortunate for him to be bonded to someone he didn’t even like.

Jacen was the first one to greet them by running into Finn’s arms. “Are we moving today or tomorrow?!”

Finn laughed, “you have a birthday party coming up--I don’t think we’ll be moving anytime soon.”

Jacen pouts but suddenly his eyes light up, “are we moving on my birthday?! That would be like the best birthday gift ever, papa!”

Jacen throws his arms around Finn and hugs him tightly. Finn rubs his son’s hair and calls out his son’s name gently. “Jacen, we won’t be living together--”

“But!”

  
  


“But, Kylo and I talked, we agreed that once a month we will get together, just the three of us,” Finn said giving Jacen a soft smile. He hoped it would make his son happy and keep him from running off to the First Order in the future.

Jacen crossed his arms, “No! I don’t want that! It’s not fair!”

“Jacen--”

Jacen’s eyes become watery and his face started to turn red, “I just want us to live together!” Jacen’s small chest start huffing as his tears began to fall, “I just want us to be together! Why can’t we be together?! Why?!” 

Finn was stunned at Jacen’s cries, it made his heart heavy. While Kylo remembered when he was a young child desperate for both of his parent’s attention. A part of Kylo was moved, his son wanted what he wanted--he remembered a promise he made to himself. 

Finn had been getting Jacen to breathe when Kylo reached out and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Kylo bends down to Jacen’s height and wiped away a tear on his left cheek. “I’ll talk to your papa again about living together, don’t cry.”

Jacen sniffed, “really?”

“Yes,” Kylo answered just before he stood up.

Finn glanced at Kylo then back at his son, “I’ll hear what he has to say.”

Kylo ended up on the Millennium Falcon again, Finn had put Jacen down for his nap before he reappeared. Finn saw Rey and Poe standing there glaring at Kylo.

Finn sighed, “off you go.”

“I think one of us should stay here,” Rey said as she crossed her arms and glared at Kylo.

“No, we’re adults. We should talk this out ourselves anyways,” Finn responded.

“C’mon Rey,” Poe said, “let’s give these two space.”

Rey grunts, “okay but if you need anything--and I mean anything Finn, just holler. I’ll be right outside.”

“Yeah, yeah, we know.” Poe said as he escorts Rey off the ship.

Rey and Poe left leaving Kylo and Finn standing on opposite sides of the room.

“Come live with me--”

“I’ve already told you but I’m not living on the Finalizer again.” Finn interrupts Kylo.

“Not on the Finalizer--I don’t live there.”

“Then where?”

“In the First Order’s capital--I have a place there. It’s secured and there is plenty of room for all three of us.”

Finn looked down at his shoes and sighs, “I don’t know about this, Kylo.”

Kylo cautiously approaches Finn, “just for a month--just to test living together! We live together for one month then talk about what course of action to take next.”

Finn closed his eyes and rubbed his brows while he thought about it. Living with Kylo for just one month--if he decided not to stay he knows it would just give Jacen false hope. If he decided to stay… if he decided to stay. Finn shook his head at the thought and Kylo gently grabbed Finn’s elbows instantly gaining Finn’s attention. 

“Listen, I’ve been where he is been--do you really think my parents had time to spend with me? When my mother was always dealing with the senate and my father was running around the galaxy. The only one who was always there was C3-P0.” Kylo explained his eyes desperate. “All I wanted was for the three of us to do something together without them having to bail at the last second or in the middle. I promised myself that if I ever had a child that I wouldn’t be like my parents.” Kylo grabbed Finn’s hand and held it up to his chest, “Finn, I know what happened between us was forced but let’s give it a chance. For Jacen.”

Finn sighed at Kylo’s pout, of course they would pout the same way. “Just a month, then we will talk about a possible extension.”

“Yes!” Kylo cheered silently, “who knows… you might even fall for me.”

Finn scoffed and rolled his eyes while he pushed Kylo away, “don’t get too ahead of yourself, Kylo.” Kylo just stood there and smiled at Finn in response, Finn could feel his heart beating louder. “Look, if you want to come to his birthday party you’re invited--just don’t be too Kylo Ren-ish or bring the entire First Order fleet, okay?”

“I’m not going to ruin a child’s birthday party,” Kylo responded. “What should I get him? Any ideas?”

“Let’s link communicators and I’ll send you some ideas--so do you want to tell him the good news while I go break it to Rey and Poe?”

“Let’s go tell him together,” Kylo suggested, “and then we can deal with their fallout together..i’m sure Hux will have his own protests.”

“Are you two cool now?” Finn asked on the way to the room where he left Jacen.

“Very far from cool,” Kylo answered honestly. “Is it wrong that I was kind of impressed when I learned Jacen tried to toss him out of an airlock?”

Finn shrugged, “what can I say? He’s protective of his papa.”

This was the beginning of something new for all of them. Each of them hoping that it would work out for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacen knew about the one month deal. Finn wouldn’t hide it from him or lie to him about it. Jacen might admit that he wasn’t exactly happy about it but he was. Everything was going according to how he planned it. Finding his way to the First Order, getting Finn and Kylo to talk, and them living together--Oh, it was all coming together. The next step was from them to live together, permanently. Jacen wasn’t sure how he was going to accomplish this next step but he knew he had to get his parents to fall in love together again. How hard could it be? 

His birthday party was--a tremendous success and leagues better than the ones he had in the past. His past birthdays were good, just him and Finn. However, Snoke would show up and always left him with a bad feeling. This time he had the friends he made at the academy in attendance. He was sad that this might be the last time he would see them but it was for the greater good of his dream. The best part about it was that Kylo was there--his daddy was at his birthday party and he couldn’t be happier.

Jacen smiled to himself and he doodled in his notebook, the back few pages was the detailed steps of his plan, with extra pages for unseen steps. He remembered how he pulled Poe from helping Finn with the final decorations just so Kylo could help instead. It was only fair that his parents were in charge of his party--Poe was a guest and a friend. 

Finn was trying to hang up the other end of the banner while standing on his tip-toes on a stool. He still couldn’t reach and Kylo was watching him carefully as he walked up from behind quietly. Jacen held his breath as he watched Finn lose his balance and the stool fell from below him. He didn’t want Finn to get hurt but before he could act Kylo caught Finn in his arms. He saw the way Finn looked up at Kylo and he knew this was it--this was one of the many first steps of getting them back together. 

_ Papa likes that daddy saves him  _ Jacen writes down in the important section of his plan. He would have to gather more information just to make sure that his plan was a success. 

“Jacen?” Finn called out as he stepped into Jacen’s room. “You ready?”

Jacen smiles as he shut his journal and slides it into his satchel. “Yeah, I’m ready!”

“You have a good day today?”

“Yeah! It was great!” Jacen responded. “Thank you,” Jacen said as he quickly hugged Finn, rubbing his head against Finn’s stomach. 

“Anything for you, now c’mon, we shouldn’t leave Kylo alone by himself much longer,” Finn said as he grabbed Jacen’s hand. 

They made their way to the hangar bay and sure enough, Kylo was standing near the ramp with Leia and Han near, they were talking. Poe and Rey greeted them when they walked close to Kylo’s ship.

“Woah!” Jacen said as his eyes widen, “A Corellian XY star-yacht!” 

It wasn’t the Silencer and Finn was thankful that Kylo was as incognito as possible today. He even allowed everyone to call him Ben, and he responded without an inch of annoyance. Finn watched as Jacen let go running towards the star-yacht in admiration. Once he met Han, Jacen picked up a new hobby of starships. He’d get either Han or Poe to take him to the city hangar bays to watch all the ships that flew in.

“Hey guys,” Finn said as he greeted Rey and Poe. Rey was not happy about the one month plan at all.

“Last chance to back out, buddy.”

“If he tries anything--I mean anything,” Rey started her brows lowering. “You let me know and I’ll come kick his ass.”

“Relax Rey,” Poe said. “Finn can handle himself and he’s got Jacen.”

  
  


Rey grumbles which only makes Finn smile. “Rey, I’ll be fine,” Finn said as he opened his arms for a hug. “It’s just for a month.” 

Rey holds onto Finn tightly, “unless you decide to stay.”

They pulled away and Finn rubbed the back of his head. “If I did, it wouldn’t stop me from hanging out with you two--you’re my best friends.”

“Til the end, buddy,” Poe said as he quickly pulled Finn in for a hug. “Take care of yourself.”

“I will, Poe. I will,” Finn said as he patted Poe on the back. “You too.” 

They pulled away and Finn looked over at Han and Kylo showing Jacen the outer details of the ship. “I should get going.”

Poe and Rey followed after Finn to give their final goodbyes to Jacen as Leia pulled Finn to the side.

“I’m going to miss having you two around,” Leia said.

“It’s just for a month,” Finn responded and earned a knowing look from Leia. “What?”

Leia softly laughed, “nothing--thank you, Finn.”

“For what?”

“For bringing him home, even though it was just for a little bit,” Leia answered. She never thought that this was how her son would come home. She feared it would be in cuffs or in a box. 

“Did the three of you talk?” 

Leia nodded.

“The four of us actually,” Luke said as if he appeared out of nowhere. “In my absence, I've instructed him on Jacen’s sessions.”

Luke had been training Jacen, informally. Jacen didn’t want to master his powers in the force--he wanted to take a break from training. He just wanted to be just like the other kids and how could Finn tell him no. Jacen did agree to a weekly session with Luke mostly redoing Snoke’s lessons.

“Jacen will be just fine,” Luke said.

“And what about you?” Finn smirked. “Not going to miss him, even just a little bit?”

“Of course, I’ll miss him not waking me up before the crack of dawn,” Luke teased.

“Papa!” Jacen said as he grabbed Finn’s hand. “You ready to go?”

Finn nodded in response, “have you said goodbye to everyone?”

“Not yet,” Jacen said as he let go of Finn’s hand and went to hug Leia tightly. 

Finn headed towards the ramp of the ship and gave Han his goodbyes. He stood there with Kylo, and they watched Jacen together.

Jacen skipped towards him and smiled as he stood in front of both of them. “I’m ready to go now!” 

“Want to help me with take off?” Kylo asked.

“Yes!” Jacen screamed as he started running up the ramp. Kylo laughed as he followed right behind him. 

Finn looked at his friends one last time before he waved goodbye. It was just a month--even if it happened to be longer this wouldn’t be the last time he would see them. Finn turned around and walked into Kylo’s luxury starship. They had a long flight ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright, we’re dropping in 3, 2, 1…” Kylo said as he dropped the luxury star-yacht out of hyperspeed.

Kylo looked over at the co-pilot seat to see Jacen sitting at the edge of the seat and looking out at the galaxy with bright eyes. He sets the ship on course to a fueling depot to refuel before their next jump. Star-yachts weren’t known for having a huge fuel reservoir and people didn’t use them to travel great distances.

Finn yawns loudly, quickly gaining their attention. 

“Naptime, papa?” Jacen asks as he turns around in his seat and looks back at Finn.

Finn rubbed his eyes, “papa is a bit sleepy, it’s been a long day.”

Kylo unbuckles from his seat, “come, there’s a bed that’s more comfortable than sleeping in a chair.”

  
  


“I’ll stay on watch,” Jacen said happily as he immediately stood up. Both of his parents watched as he moved over to the pilot’s seat without any hesitation.

“Don’t touch anything, Jacen,” Finn stated as he stood up. “Not unless you're under Kylo’s supervision.”

“Okay, papa!’” Jacen stated as he looked at Finn. “Nap well, love you.”

“Love you too,” Finn smiled softly at his son. “So,” Finn started as he turned to look at Kylo.

“Right this way,” Kylo stated as he walked past Finn and further into the ship.

“It’s not your bed, is it?”

“What after everything that has happened between us and you’re too shy to sleep in my bed?” Kylo said and glanced back at Finn.

Finn raised his brow, “you can’t even remember everything that happened between us.”

Finn stops and sighs, “it’s not even about being shy…” 

Kylo stopped, just a few steps ahead of Finn before he turned around. “You can tell me anything, anytime. There’s no point in hesitating especially if it concerns the three of us.”

Finn looked at the walls and Kylo sighed as he stepped closer to him. “This is new for me, but we both agreed to work to figure this,” Kylo gestured between the two of them, “out. For Jacen. So, what’s bothering you? I can find out on my own but I won’t.”

“It’s your scent,” Finn admitted. “It bothers me.”

That was true. This whole ship was covered in Kylo’s scent and it made the back of his neck burn like he was in Jakku. He was glad that his patch was high grade otherwise Kylo would have known his secret. His body recognized Kylo as his mate and if his body had a voice it would say that it’s been too long since he has been locked in a room with Kylo Ren. So many heats that Finn has suffered through alone. His body calling out for the alpha and he denied it. Ever since Kylo mated him, Snoke offered Kylo to Finn for his heats but Finn declined. He was desperate for Kylo but not desperate enough to have his way with Kylo during his heat.

“Oh,” Kylo stated as he looked down at his shoes. He could feel his ears burning. “My scent, huh? Well lucky for you, there’s more than just one bed.”

Kylo pressed the button on a wall and the door slid open. “It’s completely Kylo Ren scent-free.”

“Thanks” Finn responded just before he walked into the room. Finn turned around and looked at Kylo before he looked away and used the console on the side to close the door.

The door slides shut in front of Kylo’s face, “no problem at all.” Kylo ran his hands through his hair before he returned back to the cockpit. He felt like he left Jacen alone long enough.

When Kylo returned to the cockpit he was surprised to see that Jacen was sitting back in the co-pilot’s seat. He was writing in his journal but before Kylo got too close Jacen had closed it. “So, what were you writing there?”

“My observations,” Jacen responded immediately as he put his colored pencils back in his pouch, and then put his journal back in his satchel.

“Ah, huh--”

“Why did papa say you stink? Jacen asked, instantly stunning Kylo. “You don’t smell and you don’t look smelly either.”

Kylo coughed, “you heard that?”

Jacen nodded. He had deliberately used the force to mask his presence, and his steps, as he followed after his parents. For the good of the universe, he had to achieve his plan and get his parents back together. He didn’t think Kylo smelt bad, but perhaps Kylo might sweat like Poe when Poe worked on his x-wing.

“So, your papa told you about Alphas and Omegas right?”

“A little,” Jacen admitted.

“Okay… so, each omega and alpha have their own certain smell that other people may or may not favor. Your papa doesn’t favor my scent.”

“Oh,” Jacen paused and processed the information. “Just take more baths then, daddy.”

Kylo snorted, “that’s not how it works. I can’t change it but I can mask it.”

“Do you like papa’s scent?” Jacen asked with wide eyes. 

Kylo hummed thoughtfully as he thought about his answer. It was recognizable--always recognizable. He never understood why that scent stood out to him and never made sense of it when he associated the smell with Finn when he was a trooper. But looking back, knowing what he does now, he might have forgotten what happened between them but the alpha part of him remembered. Kylo thought briefly about Finn’s scent. It was warm and fresh--smelling it made him feel like he was standing naked under the sun and bathing in its glow.

Kylo cleared his throat, “yeah, I like it.”

“Do you like it a little or a lot?” Jacen pressed for more information.

“Is there a difference?”

“Yes!” Jacen stated excitedly. “Like, I like cookies, I like ‘em a lot! But I only like sharing them this much,” Jacen said as he held up his thumb and his index finger and they were practically touching.

“That sounds like you don’t like sharing them at all,” Kylo grinned.

“I don’t unless it’s with someone I like.” Jacen stated, “so do you like his scent a little or a lot?” 

“A lot,” Kylo admitted easier than he thought.

“A lot or a  _ lot- _ lot?”

“Your papa’s scent pleases me very much,” Kylo answered, he had a feeling the lots would just keep increasing.

“Do you love it?” Jacen asked, taking away Kylo’s breath as if he personally stabbed Kylo with a lightsaber. “Is his scent the best omega scent in the whole galaxy? Is it your favorite?”

“Yes, yes, and  _ force _ yes,” Kylo thought to himself. He had a feeling there was something else going on here, “what’s this all about, Jacen?”

Jacen sat back in his seat as he looked out at the sky. “If you and papa get back together then papa won’t be lonely anymore! And since papa won’t be lonely anymore he won’t kiss Poe. Papa should only kiss you.”

“Uh-huh, well,” Kylo paused briefly. He honestly didn’t know what to say. “Consider this time living together as an opportunity for us to learn about each other as a--as a--family.” It was a politician's response without a doubt, one of the things he learned from his own mother.

“That sounds nice,” Jacen responded as he smiled at Kylo.

A whole family, Jacen wasn’t just trying to get his parents together. He was working towards them being a family together. The thought of it made him warm inside and extremely happy. Jacen smiled brightly at Kylo thinking that he had the smartest dad in the galaxy.

“Yeah?” Kylo responded as he watched Jacen's reaction. “Sounds good?”

“Mhmm!” Jacen nodded his head. “So, do you?”

“Do I what?” Kylo asked as he turned back to the navigation. It was time for them to drop in the fuel station's orbit.

“Love papa’s scent?”

Jacen wasn’t going to let it go, “yeah, I do.” Kylo responded softly. “Now, is my lil’ co-pilot going to be focused for landing?”

Jacen grinned at Kylo then and gave him a quick salute, “I’m always focused, daddy!”

Jacen knew in his heart that he was doing the will of the force. For the future sake of his family, he would have to stay focused with unwavering determination. This was going to be an eventful month for all three of them, more than any of them could ever anticipate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I picture Kylo trying to open toys and was just weak at that image of him struggling to open them. Mostly because I read that in one of the Star Wars books, Kylo didn't get a lot of toys as a kid? And the one toy he did get, Han had to take away from him (rude), even though Kylo liked it a lot. That's the reason why unpackaging toys is foreign to this Emperor of the First Order!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> SN<3

“Woah!” Jacen's eyes sparkled as they walked in Kylo’s place and even Finn was surprised. Kylo failed to mention that his place was basically a palace, built especially for the First Order’s emperor, which was news to Finn.

The palace featured very modern design featuring high ceilings with long columns that reached to top. Most of the hallways were decorated in a very minimalistic way with a variety of shapes of black with accents of gold and purple. There were guards in every hallway but not in the red uniforms from when Snoke was the supreme leader. Another feature that stood out was that the palace was very accessible to force-users, who manipulate access points to pass through certain areas.

“This is awesome!” Jacen shouted as he raised his hands in the air.

“I’m glad you like it,” Kylo said as he glanced down at him.

“Yeah, you weren’t kidding when you said you had plenty of room,” Finn remarked. 

“You two will be staying in my wing,” Kylo stated as they stopped in front of a wall. There were two guards on each side who nodded just before Kylo used the force to lift the wall.

“Can I try?” Jacen stated as he moved to Kylo’s side.

“Yeah, you should practice it,” Kylo stated before he lowered it back down, blocking the passageway.

Finn stood back as he watched Kylo instruct their son on opening the passageway. Jacen reached his hand out as he focused on the stone slab, as it started to rise so the guards.

“It’s okay, you’re doing good,” Kylo reassured. “They’ll be fine”

Jacen focused more on the door, making it rise more as the guards landed back on the ground. When the slab fully rose, Jacen looked back at Finn with a bright smile, “I did it, papa!”

Jacen now with his attention on Finn, lost focus on the door, causing it to fall rapidly. Luckily, Kylo was ready and took control as Jacen ran over to hug Finn.

“Did ya see that?” Jacen asked.

“Yeah, I saw,” Finn responded with a grin.

“Wait!” Jacen said as he let go and turned around and looked at Kylo. “How would Papa be able to leave?”

“They’ll let him through,” Kylo answered as he motioned towards the two standing guards, who nodded towards the trio.

“Ah, Kylo,” A voice called out and a tall man with long black hair walked through the hall. “I see you have returned.” The man gave a quick nod before he looked over at Jacen and Finn. “I’m Nox, one of Kylo’s knights. If either of you need anything you only need to ask.”

“Hi!” Jacen greeted as he waved at Nox with a smile, “I’m Jacen and this is my Papa.”

“Finn,” Finn stated as he greeted Nox, and shaking his hand.

“Has everything been handled?” Kylo asked Nox as the four of them started walking down the corridor into Kylo’s personal wing, the giant slab closing behind them.

“Everything has been deodorized as you requested,” Nox stated.

They walked and talked as Kylo showed them his wing--he had a personal lounge, training, and dining area. The lounge had tall windows that went from the floor to ceiling that had an outdoor area. The lounge and dining area felt homey and warm and not dark and cold as Finn assumed it would feel. Finn knew that in the week leading up to Jacen’s birthday that Kylo was busy redecorating his place. He could tell when Kylo showed them Jacen’s room.

Jacen’s room was fully decorated with his favorite things and even the walls were his favorite color, orange. Kylo took all the information that Finn told him about Jacen and used it well. Finn watched as Jacen interacted in his room and left him to unpack when Kylo showed him to his own room.

Finn’s room wasn’t far from Jacen’s, it was right across from it. 

“I didn’t know what you would like so I just let the decorators do whatever they saw fit,” Kylo stated before the door to Finn’s room slid open.

“Anything is fine as long as there’s a be--” Finn started as he walked into the room. He opened his eyes and was speechless.

His room was nice, not like his room on the Resistance base wasn’t nice, but this was different. It urged at his omega instincts in a way, his instincts automatically claiming this space as his. The ambiance of the room was relaxed and warm. Finn dropped his bag down on the floor before he walked over to the spacious bed, running his hand over the soft fabric of the comforter. 

“You’ve got an attached fresher as well,” Kylo added as he watched Finn plop down on his bed.

Finn started rolling on the bed, he could get used to this. “I take it that you like it?” Kylo asked with a slight smirk.

“What did you say to them?” Finn asked as he turned his head towards Kylo, who was lingering in the doorway.

“That you were an omega,” Kylo stated.

“And what else? This isn’t what most pre-furnished omega rooms look like,” Finn responded. He had seen furnishing catalogs with omega-approved design sets and hardly any of them were to his aesthetics. They played on the old opinions of omegas, weak and fragile.

“I gave them your personality dossier that was still on file,” Kylo responded.

“That must be it then,” Finn mumbled as he looked up at the ceiling. “You should give them a bonus.”

“Will do,” Kylo responded before he turned around, leaving Finn by himself.

Later, after Finn and Jacen had settled, all three of them assembled in the lounge. Kylo let them know about his palace and the other wings that Finn and Jacen could access.

“So, you’re Emperor Ren now?” Finn asked and Kylo nodded.

“After Snoke’s death, I’ve made some changes,” Kylo started to explain.

Kylo didn’t make some changes but a lot of changes as he told Finn his plan for his empire. It sounded good, too good to be true, but Finn will believe it when he sees it. It sounded like a good idea, a better system than when Snoke was in charge. But, good ideas can quickly go bad depending on who's running it. The political talk just went over young Jacen’s head, Jacen was just excited that he was really a prince now--that was the only thing on his mind.

Later that evening, after dinner, Jacen started to play with all of his toys with Kylo. Finn was going to leave those two alone, it would be a great opportunity for Kylo to bond with their son. However, Jacen had other plans.

“Wait, papa,” Jacen stated as he grabbed a hold of Finn’s hand. “Where ya going?”

“I’m just going to let you and Kylo spend time together alone,” Finn responded as he looked down at Jacen.

Kylo was sitting on the floor in Jacen’s room, scowling at the levels of packaging for children’s toys. “This month is a great time for him to get to know you better,” Finn explained as he watched Kylo trying to pull out a piece that was strapped down with plastic.

“I’ll have plenty of time to play with daddy,” Jacen responded before he started to slightly pout his lips. “We have this time to be together too! All three of us!”

Finn sighed defeated before he nodded, “I’ll stay--it probably would be best.”

Finn looked up in slight amusement and worry as he watched Kylo use the force to remove the piece--only succeeding in ripping the piece from the cardboard and still tied down with that strip of plastic.

Finn smirked as he walked over to Kylo with his hand stretched out, “let me have it.”

Kylo huffed as he handed it over, “I don’t remember toys being so complicated.”

Finn pulled out his pocket knife and used it to cut that damned piece of plastic. “Play towers aren’t really fun to put together either,” Finn stated as he started to sit down next to Jacen.

Jacen stood up, “it’s fun this time because we’re doing it together!” 

Jacen deliberately moved to sit on the other side of Kylo so his parents were sitting closer together. He watched his parents remove the tower pieces from the plastic since he was not allowed to handle sharp objects. Inspiration struck as he held up his hand in a heart shape over his parents’ faces.

Jacen smiled brightly at them, “perfect.”

Finn and Kylo both looked up to the hand heart aimed towards them, “you and daddy look good together!”

Finn smiled softly, trying to keep his cool as he felt his face becoming warmer. He suddenly became more aware of how close Kylo was to him. Finn cleared his throat before he responded, “I make anyone look good.”

  
  


Kylo immediately snorted as Jacen put his hands down.

“That’s what Lando says, Papa!”

Finn shrugs, “it’s true. Now are we going to build this together or are you going to watch?”

Finn handed the instructions to Jacen who happily grabbed it before he came over to join his parents. Kylo looked between them and watched how they interacted together. Something bright and bold started to swell inside of Kylo as he spoke, “yeah, it is perfect.”

Jacen looked up at Kylo smiling widely while showing off all of his teeth. Jacen knew that the beginning of his plan was working. His parents would be together before the week was up.


End file.
